Love Letters
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara is writing letters for the girls to give to their loved ones. But Tara get's a surprise she wasn't expecting on Valentine's day.


Naruto AU Valentine special

Love Letters

Sasuke x Tara (OC)

Tara got up early this morning as she knew what day it was.

"Naruto!" She called banging on her brother's door.

"It's the day! Time to get up and meet Hinata!" She said.

As she walked a few steps away Naruto came out of his room breaking down his own door.

"I'm going to be late!" He shouted running down the stirs with his sheets over his head and in his underwear.

"You are so going to be the fun parent." Tara smiled.

She came down after him and fixed breakfast.

"So, are you meeting the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But Karin says she's already is giving her letter to Suigetsu. And Temari just needs me to read over her's. But other then that I'm still meeting Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura." Tara said.

Tara is really good with writing and is popular when it comes to love letters.

She agreed to help the girls write their letters to give to boys. Tara also planned on giving a few letters of her own.

"At least you get money for doing the girls a favor." Naruto said. Only if the letter is one she writes for others to use.

"True I guess. I'm off!" She shouted and headed out the door.

"Wait for me!" Naruto yelled running behind her.

Tara headed to lady Tsunade's office were she is meeting Temari.

"Tara." It was Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys. What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Heading to get some BBQ!" Choji said.

"I'm heading to meet Temari then off to meet Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura." Tara said.

Shikamaur sighed. "I'll be at home around 2." He said and headed off. "Wha- Shikamaru!" Choji ran after him.

Was he telling her where he was going to be so she could tell Temari?

With a smirk she went inside and found Temari.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry. I got held up by two boys. Anyway, let me see the letter." Tara said.

Temari sighed. Blushing she handed her the letter she wrote.

_Dear Shikanaru._

_I know this isn't the usual thing I do. But I need to tell you somehow. And a friend told me this was best._

_I really like you. I know I can be tough on you just because your lazy. But in spite all that you are also really smart._

_I know you so well to know what you could be thinking and where you go to get away from everyone for peace and quiet._

_I hope this letter will tell you how I'm feeling. Because I'll never say it to your face._

_Temari._

Tara smiled. She was more proud of what Temari said then what she wrote for the other girls.

"The best letter I'm ever read. better then what I could ever write." Tara told her.

Temari took her latter back with a red face. "Thanks."

"Shikamaru will be at home around 2. Maybe give it to him then." Tara winked and headed up to see Tsunade.

"Tara. Come in." She said seeing her at the door.

"Lady." Tara bowed to her. "Did you need something from me?"

Tsunade sighed. "Actually. I wanted to let you know, I sent Sasuke on a mission. He mentioned getting a letter at midnight and wanted to get away. He also asked if you could come with." She explained.

Tara growled. Karin did WHAT?!

"So I wasn't sure if you wanted to go. I figured Naruto would but I don't want to risk it." She said. "So, would you?" Tsunade asked.

Tara smiled. "When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tonight. But if you need till morning I'll let him know." Tara had a feeling even if Tsunade told him, he would already know. He is like a guardian angel to her.

"I think he already knows. But thanks!" Tara headed out and was off to meet the other girls.

Tara was almost at the shcool when she was stopped by Kiba and Shino.

"Hello boys." She said.

Tara smiled at them.

"Tara! What are you doing today?" Kiba asked.

"I'm heading to meet the girls at the school. And I'll be dropping off all my letters after." She explained.

Kiba smiled. "Great! I can't wait to read it!" Shino just shrugged. Tara knew they were opposites but she knew how close friends they were.

"I'll make sure there's a extra letter with treats inside too." Since Akamaru was behind her. "Right bug boy?" Akamaru licked Tara on the face.

"Good boy. I'm going to be late so I'll see you later." Tara said.

"Bye!" Kiba shouted. Shino waved and Akamaru barked over and over.

"What is that?" Ino's voice came from the door.

"Hey! Sorry. Boys stopped me. Ready for the letters?" Tara asked heading inside.

"So what do you have?" Sakura asked once the girls sat down.

Tara pulled out four letters one was pink, the other was yellow, another one was orange, and the last one was green.

"This pink one is yours, Sakura." Tara said.

_Dear Rock Lee._

_I know how sweet you can be. I know you care for me a lot._

_I hope this letter will tell you how much I really __appreciate you always looking out for me._

_I would like for us to hang out sometime soon. Just for a quick bite or a drink. It's all good for me._

_Hope we can learn how to be closer then ino and Sai._

_Sakura Haruno._

Tara read. Sakura's mouth dropped but she laughed at the end of it.

"Beat Ino and Sai? I'm into that!" She said.

Thankfully no one was going to give a letter to Sasuke.

He hates letters.

"What about mine?!" Ino asked.

"In a minute." Tara said. She pulled out the green letter and read it to Tenten.

_Dear Neji._

_I know about the crush you have on Tara. But I don't hate you for it._

_But I must say this now. I really care a lot about you. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you._

_But no matter what you'll always be in my heart. No other guy can impress me like you do._

_I just hope I don't sound all sappy and stupid in the letter._

_Tenten._

Tenten clapped and took the letter. 'Thanks. And it doesn't sound sappy at all. Thank you for doing this." Tenten said.

Tara smiled. She was happy to give Tenten the help she needed to tell Neji how she felt.

"Now is it my turn?" Ino asked nicer this time.

Tara nodded.

_Dear Sai._

_I have always dreamed of marrying Sasuke just to spite Sakura for no longer being my friend._

_But now I don't care about that anymore. Now I dream about a future with you. I know you are still learning how to understand emotions and all, but I'll be glad to help you through every emotion you experience._

_Ino._

It was short and to the point. Vary Ino like.

"Well it's yellow so I'll take it." Ino said.

Tara laughed. And the last one was Hinata.

_Dear Naruto._

_You are so awesome to everyone in the village. But to me, you are the most amazing person I am glad to love._

_You work so hard. You do your vary best. And all that no one can bring you down._

_You inspire me to be my vary best too. I'm glad to be with you._

_Hinata Hyuga._

Tara was glad to write this for her. It means she become her sister in law.

"Thank you so much." Hinata says.

"Alright. I have a few more letters to give so I need to go. Bye." Tara said. All four of the girls hugged her and saw her off.

Tara was out giving letters to everyone.

One to Neji for being such a good big brother to Hinata.

One to Kiba for being a good best friend to Akamaru in his time of need and s few treats for Akamaru for never letting Kiba down.

One to Lee for being a proud student of Guy and for taking care of Sakura.

One to Shino for being a good friend to Hinata and Kiba.

One for Shikamaru for always being there for her brother.

To Choji for being himself and proud to be a student of Asuma.

To Sai for helping try to bring Sasuke back. But never did. Just caused more trouble for Naruto and Sakura.

A letter to Garra for being a friend to Naruto and giving him the push he needs to be Hokage.

And to Suigetsu and Jugo. For being there for Sasuke and helping him in any way they could. And for protecting him so he didn't get himself killed.

One letter left.

Kakashi was heading home when Tara stopped him.

"Sensai!" She called. "Here." She handed him a purple letter.

He smiled. Opening it it said thank you for being our teacher.

Tara gave him a big hug before heading home.

As Tara got home there was a white note on the door.

"What?" She took it and opened it up

**You are my best friend since we first met.**

**Forever an ever we would be together.**

**I never imagined we would be here. How awesome it is to be with you everyday.**

**I always adore you for being so brave and tough.**

**It's laughable to think you tried to come with me when I ran away. And when I kissed you, it felt like the world was frozen.**

**It was always nice seeing your face through the fights we had.**

**I still can't believe how long it's been since that day. The day we realized, just how much we cared for each other.**

**I was in love with you for the longest time. I never felt like this with any other girl. And I know you were like that too.**

**This love is what I feel. And this is what I will say to you.**

**For you and me belong together.**

**So I say I love you, Tara Uzamaki-Uchiha. How about becoming a real Uchiha?**

Tara just smiled she knew who this was.

She did expect this.

"So? Marry me?" Sasuke was behind her on one knee.

Tara wasn't expecting the real thing. And on Valentine's day.

She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. With a nod she hugged Sasuke tight.

"I love you too, Stupid." Tara said.

The End.


End file.
